peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 May 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-05-18 ; Comments *There is a competition in the programme to win tickets to come to Maida Vale on Wednesday 26 May 2004 for the Grime night. The answer is 'John Peel'! *Peel admits that he missed this year's Eurovision Song Contest, "to my great regret". *In the Championship play-off second leg, Ipswich Town had been beaten 2-0 away by West Ham earlier in the evening. The resulting 2-1 loss on aggregate ended Ipswich's hopes of returning to the Premiership for another season at least. In the play-off final at the end of the month, West Ham would lose to Crystal Palace. http://news.bbc.co.uk/sport1/hi/football/eng_div_1/3750773.stm *John is disappointed to hear that Twat Vibe have split up. JP: "Yet another disappointment tonight. This has not been a good night for me, I have to say." Sessions *DJ Rupture #2 Tracklisting *October All Over - 'The Day The Earth Stood Still' (CDR) - (White Label) *Plasticman - 'Death By Stereo' (LP- Grime) - (Rephlex) *Cornershop / Bubbley Kaur - 'Topknot' (CD Single) - Rough Trade *Mindflayer - 'A Worm Is Coming' (LP- It's Always 1999) - (Load Records) *Das Bierbeben - 'Schizophrene' (LP- No Future No Past) - (Shitkatapult) *Hector Collectors: Opposites (7" - Dollification EP) Stolenwine *Dawn Of The Replicants - 'Idiot 45s' (LP- The Extra Room) - (Hungry Dog) *Universal Project - 'Comin' Through' (LP- Skool Of Hard Knocks) - (Renegade Hardware) *Ken Colyer's Skiffle Group - 'Streamline Train' (78) - (Decca) (Pig's Big 78) *Venetian Snares - 'Lithium Twatting' (EP- Horse And Goat) - (Sublight Records) *XBooty - 'Untitled (O Superman)' (12") (White Label) :JP: "Somebody just spoke to me there. Voices in my head. Somebody said, 'I'll just try it again a bit quicker'. A voice said that to me. Anyway, I'll press on." *Coachwhips - 'Hand On The Controls' (US Pop Life Vol.17) - (Contact) *DJ Rupture - 'In Da Mix' (Peel Session): *#DJ Vadim - 'Terrorist: Instrumental' - (Ninja Tune) *#M Sayyid - 'The Ills: Acappella' - (Sound-Ink) *#Basement Jaxx Feat. Dizzee Rascal - 'Lucky Star (Dillinja Remix)' - (XL Recordings) *#Nass El Ghiwane - 'Semaât Alia' - (Fassiphone) *#DJ Nel Blanco - 'Thug Life: Instru Mental' - (Slammin') *#Gregory Whitehead - 'The Loneliest Road' - (BBC 3) *#Peter Pablo - 'I Told Y'All: Acappella' - (Jive) *#Ghislain Poirier Feat. Beans - 'Cold As Hell: Raw Mix' - (Chocolate Industries) *#Bonecrusher - 'Never Scared: Instrumental' - (SoSoDef) *#J-Kwon - 'Tipsy' - (SoSoDef) *#Lil Kim - 'Suck My Dick' - (Atlantic) *#Future Force Inc. - 'Intensify' - (Renegade Hardware) *#Nettle - 'The Ballad Of Jimmy Holin Is More Awkward Than That (Leafcutter John Remix)' - (theAgriculture) *#TV On The Radio - 'Staring At The Sea' - (Touch And Go) *#Noiseuse - unknown - (Steinklang) *#Guilty Connector - 'Genocidal Manimal' - (Steinklang) *#Programme - 'Dis-le' - (Le Brouillon / Ici D'Ailleurs) *#Tracy Chapman - 'Behind the Wall' - (Elektra) *#DJ Your Food - 'Wedding Song No.3 Remix' - (Drag City) *#Gregory Whitehead - 'The Loneliest Road' - (BBC 3) *#Xinlisupreme - 'Kyoro' - (FatCat) *#1-Speed Bike - 'There's An Oil Tanker Named Condoleeza Rice' - (Broklyn Beats) *#MSBR - Infused Electronics (Steinklang) Grey Filastine - Palmares (Post World Industries/Soot) *Agata - 'Animal Instinct' (LP- Spike) - (Tzadik) *Cosy Cosy - 'Oh Yeah!' (EP- Three Piece Suite) - (CDR) :JP: "On Friday and Saturday of last week, Louise the producer and myself spent almost two complete days going through boxes of unheard CDs that are stacked up around Peel Acres and that was one of the things that we found in there." *Pay TV - 'Trendy Discotheque' (CD Single) - (Container) *Loretta Lynn - 'Family Tree' (LP- Van Lear Rose) - (Interscope) *A-Sides - 'Unity' (12") - (Eastside) :Chat with Mike Davies (standing in for Mary Anne Hobbs). *Calvin Party - 'Plans' (LP- Never As Black) - (Probe Plus) *Vee Dee - 'TV Police' (LP- Further) - (Criminal IQ) *Robag Wruhme - 'Hugendubel' (LP- Wuzzelbud "KK") - (Musik Krause) *Digital Mystikz - 'Adultz Only' (CDR) - (White Label) File ;Name *John_Peel_20040518.mp3 ;Length *02:00:47 ;Other * ;Available *Peel 2004-04 *Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Competitions